FPC19
is the 19th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 261st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With her new powerful card, Eas strikes Yotsuba Town by sending a Nakisakebe as the girls prepare for an upcoming Dance Tournament. '' Summary Miyuki informs the girls of the upcoming Dance Tournament and points out that it stood as the official debut for Trinity. The girls decide to participate in it as well, but she warns them that the practices will get harder now. In this time, Love decides to try to think up a group name. Meanwhile, at the labyrinth mansion, Eas is scolded by Moebius regarding their failure to complete the Sorrow gauge yet. She claims it is because of Pretty Cure getting in the way so much, and Moebius hands over a new card to strenghten their Nakewameke. Later, the girls have come up with the name ''Clover, which is the translated word for Yotsuba, and they live in Yotsuba Town. They head out to practice with Miyuki's group and spend the entire day working on their dances- but this causes them to become very exhausted the followng day. Love oversleeps, Miki almost falls asleep in class, and Inori forgets her homework. After school they head to Kaoru's donuts but instead of eating, they almost fall asleep there too. Tarte worries over them for a moment and wonders if they will be fine when they become Pretty Cure again. As they resume practice, Setsuna watches and is about to throw away the clover necklace Love gave her since she no longer needs it now. But before she can Love spots her and she clutches the necklace to avoid suspicion and listens as Love describes the upcoming dance contest. As this is going on she is left wondering if Love has any self-awareness of her mission as Pretty Cure. Miki sees a corner of the card is Setsuna's pocket, and when Setsuna becomes aware she quickly hides it as Love curiously asks her if she ever feels lonely- since she always seems to be when they see her. But before she can answer, the group notices the time and run off. Now angered, Setsuna switches to Eas and summons a Nakewameke. The girls are going home and chat about Setsuna when they see the monster and run behind a nearby corner to transform. When Eas realizes how weak it is, she recalls the card and how to use it; in that it needs a sacrifice and will cause unbearable pain, and at worst shorten her lifespan. While prepared to do this, Eas uses the card, causing the eye of Nakisakebe to form on her hand and make painful vines wrap around her arm. She tries to ignore the pain, watching as the Nakisakebe shows it's strenghtened state and block the groups Triple Fresh. The girls refuse to give up and continue to fight, managing to defeat it as more vines wrap around Eas, causing her pain and making the Nakisakebe to weaken. As it vanishes, the vines disappear from Eas and a worried Tarte and Chiffon rejoin the girls. Despite the difficulty, they promise to keep doing their best. Meanwhile, Eas swears to herself to defeat Pretty Cure with this card. Major Events *Eas uses the Nakisakebe Card for the first time Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun, Burun, Kirun Villains *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Moebius *Nakewameke / Nakisakebe Secondary Characters *Chinen Miyuki *Reika and Nana *Kaoru Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes